


Hairy Guy

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little explanation for Jack's season 7 hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Guy

Jack O'Neill exited the closet and headed toward his office.

Running a hand through his hair, he marveled over its increased unruliness. He had thought it would be a bit more attractive a little longer. Give Sam something to run her fingers through while they kissed. That it had.

It also caused a problem when it came to keeping the rumors down. Both of them having longer, more unruly hair made it was almost impossible to squelch the theories of just how their hair got into that state.

Their late night trysts in the supply closet were becoming dangerously addictive.


End file.
